When strangers meet
by icelily-love
Summary: Paine, tidus, and wakka and me. [Paine and me] [Tidus and Wakka]


Part 1 when strangers meet  
  
OUTLINE: Paine, Tidus, & Wakka get teleported to Earth during a battle with a Sorceress. Tidus and Wakka are dating. Are in a long relationship. They've been together for several years. Paine was lonely. Never really been in a relationship with a person. Preferred to be alone. Less pain to have to deal with.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~Sandi~*~  
  
It was a busy day at work as usual. There was cool night air going against my skin as I walked home. I was thinking about the day's events to keep myself busy. All of a sudden there's a bright light and 4 people came through the light.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked astonished as I get closer.  
  
"This is the end for you!" yelled the blonde.  
  
I sat there for the longest time deciding if I should stay and help out in some way, though I was clueless as to what was going on or run. It took a long time to decide to stay.  
  
"What's the worst that I can do?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
The scene that played before my eyes was like from some fantasy war book. The red head was throwing some weird looking ball at this funky dressed woman. I mean really funky dressed. A woman with brunette hair had a sword that looked like she couldn't hold it up, struck the woman hard. The blonde also had a sword that he used to strike down the sorceress.  
  
I sat there in astonishment.  
  
"God help them," I prayed to God while I watched what appeared to be a battle. A battle that I prayed would come to a clouser.  
  
"Hyne. Hyne let this end!" exclaimed the redhead.   
  
Soon after the redhead said that, the battle was over.  
  
The red head went over to the blonde and gave him a big hug. Kissed him and smoothed back the hair on his face.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Wakka. I'm fine," replied the blonde.  
  
So I found out that the red head's name is Wakka. What a weird name. Obviously they're not from around here.  
  
"Fana dra ramm ena fa?" asked the brunette.  
  
For the first time the trio took notice of their surroundings. They looked bewildered. Then they noticed me.  
  
"Oui. Ujan dranna. Fnana ena fu?" The brunette asked. Apparently to me, but I had no clue what she was saying. It wasn't in any language that I'd heard before. I looked at them bewildered this time.  
  
"Paine, say it in common. Maybe she doesn't know Al Behd," said the man named Wakka.  
  
Exasperatedly the woman named Paine said, "I said, 'You. There where are we?'"  
  
"Umm…ahh…Earth…actually to be precise W-W-Wisconsin." I stammered. She was so beautiful to me.  
  
"Cryd." She swore in Al Behd.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked the blonde huddled in Wakka's arms.  
  
"Shut up, Tidus. Let me think." She said not at all nicely.  
  
Wakka held Tidus tightly to him. It seemed that they were together. Deeply in love, too. How sweet I thought. I wanted to be with somebody like that. Have a relationship like that.  
  
"Y-you can stay at my place until you have things figured out. It-it's big enough for you all an-and it's quiet. Nobody's there but me," I managed to stammer out.  
  
They just stared at me dumbfounded.  
  
"It's not far from here."  
  
"Come on. Take us there." sated Paine. No emotion in her voice.  
  
We started walking. Paine and I in front and Wakka and Tidus in the back. They were walking hand in hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the beautiful Paine. Yes, I said that she was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. No, she's a gorgeous creature. Crimson eyes. Black leather. I'd never seen anything like her living or dead.  
  
We walked a little further and out of the blue Paine said, "What's your name?"  
  
Startled I looked at her. "My name is Sandi."  
  
"I'm Paine. The red head is Wakka and his boyfriend is Tidus."  
  
"N-nice to meet you all."  
  
"Ya, like wise," said Wakka.  
  
We walked awhile in the silence for awhile. The crickets were all we heard.  
  
"There is my place," I said when we were in front of my house.  
  
We went up the steps. I pulled my keys out of my pants pocket and unlocked the door. When we stepped inside I could tell they were amazed. It was beautiful on the inside and a dump on the outside. Literally a dump on the outside.  
  
"Nice," was all that Tidus said.  
  
Tidus wrapped his arm around Wakka's waist loosely. It surprised me that they could be so comfortable around each other in front of whoever. I respected them for that.  
  
I gave them a tour of the house, ending at Tidus' and Wakka's room. I let them into the room. It actually was a very nice room with it's own bathroom. A queen four posted bed stood in the center. It was prolly a little girly with the canopy, but it would have to do. All the rooms were like this.  
  
I closed the door behind them to give them some privacy. I walked a couple of feet down the hall and opened the door to another room to show Paine were she was going to sleep.  
  
"I'll be in the next room over if you need anything."  
  
"Oaer. Cina. Fnedajan." Pain said distracted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said…'Yeah. Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As I walked out the door, I noticed Paine taking off her shawl. I felt myself blush and I hurried out and closed the door.  
  
"God she's gorgeous," I mumbled to myself. As an afterthought I said, "and prolly straight as an arrow."  
  
"What's that you said, ya?" asked Wakka.  
  
Blushing deeper. I mumbled something along the lines of never mind.  
  
"Anywho, can Tidus and I borrow some more towels?"  
  
Sighing I said, "Yeah sure. I'll get them."  
  
I ran next to Paine's room and got them. I handed them to him and left to my room to not provoke Wakka to not talk to me further. All I wanted to do was take a warm bath and go to sleep.  
  
I did take a bath. A nice warm one with lots of bubbles. I wanted to relax. Forget about the crimson eyes that were imprinted on my mind. I tried oh so hard to just enjoy my nice warm bath. To just forget about everything. I had a feeling, though, that that wasn't gonna happen. Frustrated, I got out. Toweled off and got dressed.  
  
I climbed into bed and tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
I rummaged through the freezer and found a mac 'n' cheese frozen t.v. dinner. I looked at the time on the microwave before I punched in 4 minutes. The microwave said 2:00 a.m. Growling, I punched in the time. I sat at the island thinking. About her.  
  
"This is crazy," I mumbled to myself.  
  
Get outta my head, Paine. I thought. I wished to God to get her outta my head so that I could eat and then go to bed and dream a dreamless dream. 


End file.
